Karkat, are you ok?
by Scetchbook123
Summary: My... paranoia is what kept me alive back on Alternia. To protect myself someone else is going to have to get hurt. If they just leave me alone none of them will get hurt. I won't have to hurt them. Right? GD (Warning: Lots of blood)
1. Chapter 1

Made by Sketchbook123's sister, guardianDraconic

Be the paranoid mutant ==

"I am not paranoid." I tell myself as I wrap five layers of gauze over each of my wounds. I'm just uncomfortable with the sight of my own blood. Or with anyone seeing it. Or with anyone knowing about it. But who even fucking cares anyway? It's not like it's any of there business anyway. I'm sure plenty of trolls would hid there blood back on Alternia, for tons of reasons.

I take a deep breath to try and slow my bloodpusher's pounding pace. "No one knows." I think to myself. "These grubfuckers are to stupid to keep quiet if they knew about it." I stepped onto the transportalizer that led to the main control room. Taking a quick glance around the room as I walk over to my husktop station, everyone else is focused on there own stations, probably trolling these "humans".

Just as I'm about to start trolling the Jade human, trollian pinged with a message from Vriska.

"Uhg, what does she want?" I think as I open the message.

arachnidsGrip [AG] started trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

AG: hey gr8 leader, i haven't seen you in a while.

CG: FUCK OFF, I'VE BEEN BUSY.

AG: no need to get so testy!

AG: can't i just ask what a friend is doing ::::)

CG: FIRSTLY, WE ARE NOT FRIENDS!

CG: AND SECONDLY, WHAT I DO IN MY SPARE TIME IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!

AG: oh?

AG: would it 8y any chance have something to do with your "secret" 8lood?

CG: I WOULD MUTILATE MY BONE BULGE WITH A CULLING FORK, BEFORE I TELL YOU ANYTHING HAVING TO DO WITH THE SUBJECT OF MY FUCKING BLOOD!

AG: aha! so it does have something to do with it!

AG: fixing some of the 8oo8oos you got during the fight with the 8lack king?

AG: do you want me to kiss them 8etter? ::::)

CG: FUCK OFF YOU PSYCHOTIC BITCH!

CG: JUST WHEN I THINK YOU'VE HIT THE END OF THE BITCHNESS METER YOU ALWAYS FIND SOME OTHER WAY TO TAKE IT ONE STEP FURTHER

CG: NO I WAS NOT FIXING ANY "WOUNDS"

CG: I WASN'T EVEN TIRED AFTER THE FIGHT.

AG: please, i saw you limping away from the fight holding your side.

CG: SO?

CG: IS THERE GOING TO BE A POINT TO THIS CONVERSATION SOON BECAUSE I HAVE SOMETHING TO DO.

AG: i just wanted to make sure you won't collapse or anything.

AG: it looked like you were 8leeding a llllooootttt ;;;;)

arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

CG: WHAT!?

"Holy fucking shit, she knows!" I think. I glance at her station from the corner of my eyes and see her staring right at me with the sly, evil look she gets just before completely destroying someone life. And this time I'm her target. She suddenly stands and makes her way to the transportalizer, not once breaking her stare. As soon as she left I looked back at my husktop and started staring blankly at the screen.

I can feel my bloodpusher pounding hard and fast in my chest, my hands can't seem to stop shaking and it feels as if all of the air has been sucked out of the room. I take one more look around the room to see if anyone was paying attention to us. Everyone is still preoccupied, good. I shakily stand and leave the room.

When I step of the transportalizer I instantly feel her stare on my back. Turning around quickly I see her standing in the entrance of one of the few hallways in the corner of the room.

"Haha, so you actually thought you could keep your blood a secret, huh?" she says, grinning darkly.

I curl my hands into fist to try and hide how much they're shaking and take a few steps towards her.

"You really are more retarded than I thought" she says, shaking her head. "Hhmm, I wonder how I should tell everyone?"

"NO!" I shout. "Don't you fucking dare say anything! If you even try to I will cut off your hands and tongue to make sure you can't!"

"Oh, really?" she says. "Looks like you forgot that i'm a God Tier and can heal from aaaaaaaallllllll injuries!"

"Maybe I should just KILL you then!" I shout.

Her eyebrows shoot to her forehead and she starts smiling.

"Holy Shit! Did I really just say that?!" I think as my shaking gets worse, I can't tell if I want to run or scream more death threats at her.

Suddenly she's bent over laughing, like I just told the funniest joke she ever heard.

"HAHAHA! You? Kill me?! Haha, you couldn't even come close!" She says, straightening up. "And besides I just said I'm a God Tier I would just come back to life!"

"AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE DURING THE GAME YOUR DEATH WOULD BE COMPLETELY JUST!" I scream. "OH MY GOG! WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK AM I SAYING!?" I think immediately after.

Her face twists into a evil sneer as she steps towards me. "Well then maybe I should just control your mind so I wouldn't even have to worry about you trying." She says.

"I'd let you stay conscious though, so you can see their reactions when "you" bite your own hands to shreds and your mutant blood is there for all to see." She says as she reaches towards me.

In a split second I remember all the times some random troll found out my blood color and reached to grab me, beat me, cull me.

Suddenly it's like a red curtain has been wrapped around my head, all I can see is bright disgusting red and every sound is muffled. "Is that screaming?" I think.  
What feels like a second later I'm conscious again, but instantly wish I wasn't. Vriska is on her knees infront of me with both of her hands cut off leaving her arms as bleeding stumps. "OH GOG OH GOG OH GOG!" I think as I stare at her stomach, it's cut completely open, letting her guts spill out onto the floor infront of her. She looks up at me and I realise with a wave of nausea that her tongue is missing also. Her eyes are filled with rage, betrayal and fear, then with one wet gurgle, she slowly collapses.

I continued to stare at her body for I don't know how long, her blood pooling around her, waiting to see if she will come back to life. Hoping that what I said about her death being just, was wrong. There is suddenly a loud clattering next to me, making me jump and stumble backwards. I looked around, expecting to see one of my friends, but the room is still empty of anyone but me and Vriska. Looking back at her body I see my sickles, covered in her blood laying where I dropped then.

"no...no,No,No,NO,NO,NO,NO!" I think as my shaking start up again, much worse. "I couldn't have! I wouldn't! I spent all this time trying to protect them!"

I can't stay here. I can't! I...!

I rush to my feet and captchalogue my sickles, before running to the transportalizer leading to my private area on this hunk of rock. As soon as I step off the pad I throw-up violently all over the floor. I fall to my knees and keep puking until there's nothing left in me to come up. When I feel like I can move without puking again I lurch to my feet and stumble down the hall towards my respite block.

"How could I have done that?" I think to myself. "I've killed plenty of trolls before, but I've never lost control like that!"

You were protecting your secret. That's the exact reason you've killed trolls in the past. What makes her any different?

"She was my friend!" I say to myself. Really? She sure didn't seem like a friend. She was threatening to control you to expose your blood and let the others kill you. "w-who says they would have killed me?" I think. You're a mutant. Of coarse they would have, you should have been culled sweeps ago, they would just be finishing the job.

I stumble into my respite block and lock the door, before sliding down it and wrapping my arms around my knees. My... paranoia is what kept me alive back on Alternia. To protect myself someone else is going to have to get hurt. If they just leave me alone none of them will get hurt. I won't have to hurt them. Right?

I sit there for a unknown amount of time, just replaying the events over and over in my head. And worry about what I might do if somebody else found out about my blood. Would I attack them too? Even if they didn't care? Would I care?

Suddenly the door rattles against my back, making me jump and yelp, as someone continues to knock on it.

"Karbro? You in here?"


	2. Chapter 2

guardianDraconic

Be the panicking mutant ==

"Gamzee?! What the fuck is he doing here?! How did he get here?!" I think while scrambling to my feet.

The transportalizers are set so only the troll whose symbol matches the one on the pads can use them, but we can still just wander until we find each others areas. The transportalizers are really just short-cuts to save time getting from one place to the next. How the hell Gamzee managed to find this area, much less my respite block, is beyond my comprehension at this point.

"Hey Karbro, you motherfuckin okay in there?" He shouts through the door.

"Gamzee, what are you doing here?" I say, cautiously stepping forward.

"Oh! I was just walking around these motherfuckin halls here, seein' what miracles this place has all up an hidden around, you know?" He says. "When I saw your motherfuckin swirly sign on this door here and thought, well damn this must be my best Karbros respite block! So I came on up and knocked on it and then I you got all startled or some shit and now I know were your motherfuckin respite block is! Isn't that just a motherfuckin miracle!"

Ugh! No it's not Gamzee." I say, taking another step towards the door. "Just fuck off and leave me alone."

"What was that best bro?" He says. I growl under my breath and step up to the door. "I said fuck off and leave me alone Gamzee!

"Sorry Karbro I can't up and hear ya through this motherfuckin door. Could you open it and motherfuckin chill with me this here walking tunnel? Honk!" He says.

I yanked the door open hard, my temper exploding like a dying fucking sun going supernova and splattering it's molten, rock and fire residue all over the surrounding universes. "I SAID FUCKING LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" I screamed at him.

Gamzee jumped away from the door when I yanked it open, smiling with a stupid drunken grin.

"Chill Karbro, sounds like you need to get your motherfuckin' relax on." He says as he takes a step closer to me.

I immediately stiffened. "FUCK! What if I attack Gamzee too!? It makes me want to rip my tongue out to admit it but he is definitely my friend!" I think while restraining myself from pulling out my sickles attacking him.

"C'mon i'll show you all the motherfuckin' miracles I've up and found in these labs here. Honk!" He says as he slings him arm around my shoulders and starts tugging me down the hall, crushing me to his side

Gamzee continued to prattle on about miracles and rainbows and all him stupid religious shit as he led me down a labyrinth of hallways, while I stayed still as fucking possible while walking, smashed against his side.

Just as we are about to descend a flight of stairs I catch a piece of whatever he's talking about.

"-and I was even up and talking with Tavros bout what your secret blood might be and he said you probably got some kinda wicked special blood and I was-"

I immediately lock-up. "They were talking about my blood?! What does he mean by "special"?! Do they know?!" I think. I yank myself from his grip and stumble back until my back hits one of the walls. I feel my blood pusher start pounding as fear starts to sink it's cold claws into me. I need to get away. I need to get out of here before I hurt him too, but my legs refuse to move, they stay locked-up as I Gamzee turns, confused, to face me again. He starts walking up to me, but all I can think is that he needs to stay AWAY from me.

I think Gamzee is saying something to me but I've lost the ability to hear anything over the blood rushing in my ears.

"get away from me..." I think, internally panicking. "Get away from me. GET AWAY! GETAWAYGETAWAYGETAWAY!"

Before he can see me move I rush forward, planting my hands on his chest and shoving him with a raw strength that come with the rush of pure undiluted fear.

He stumbles back, flailing his arms wildly as he tries to regain his balance. As he takes another step back, he suddenly goes toppling backwards as he falls down, rolling horns over heels on the harsh metal stairs.

Somewhere halfway down the flight, the back of his head crashes against a step as his body continues over in a backwards roll, while his long horns catch on the stairs and prevent his head from following his body and a horrifyingly loud snap echoes through the area. There's a final thump when he finally hits the bottom. Then dead silence.

I cautiously move forward until I am standing on the top step and slowly peer down the flight, not sure if I want to see what exactly happened to Gamzee.

At the bottom of the stairs I can see Gamzees broken form laying still and completely unmoving. His head loose and bent so far forward his horns brush against his thighs even though his back is straighter now then when he was standing. Even from where I stand at the top of the stairs I can see bone protruding from the nape of his neck.

I stand there staring at his body for I don't know how fucking long. Replaying the events over and over in my head. Fear, horror and regret swirling around inside my thinkpan, though what's really scaring me at the moment isn't the memory of what I just did, but the wave of relief that hit me as soon as I realized he is dead.

Before I even realized I was moving I found myself walking down the stairs. I reached the bottom and didn't even pause as I walked through the blood pooling on the floor, just stepping over his body and continuing on down the hall.

"Why did I do that?" I think as I wander down another hallway. "he was my friend, I didn't have any reason to attack him. He didn't even KNOW i'm a mutant, he was just babbling." I turn around a corner and think. "But what would he have done if he did find out? I was his friend he wouldn't have attacked me right?" But it's just to easy to imagine his getting angry, lashing out, going into that same rage he used on the black king. I shudder, trying to chase the thoughts out of my head, but instead just making them worse until all I could see him as was this angry, murderous, killer. The same as every other troll that attacked my back on Alternia.

"No I... I did the right thing." I mumble to myself. "I-if he had found out my blood color he would have culled me. He was a highblood he wouldn't have stood for the idea that a mutant could be a friend." I stumble for a moment, tripping over my own feet before bracing my hand on the wall and taking a deep breath. "Calm down." I tell myself. "You'll be fine. You just need to make sure no one finds out. That way you'll be safe. Nobody will hurt you as long as no one finds out about what you are or what you did. "

"Karkitty?" Someone says from behind me. "Are mew okay?"

I freeze suddenly realizing I must have wandered into somebody else's part of the meteor. Shit. I look over my shoulder to see Nepeta and Terezi a little ways down the hall. Terezi has her cane blades out and Nepeta has her claw gloves on, though not activated. Shit. X2. "There you are Karkat! No one's heard anything from you since you left the main lab earlier!" Terezi says, while walking forward. "Where have you been!"

"Why does it matter where I've been. It's none of your business anyway." I say, somehow managing to keep my voice from shaking.

"It matters because we found Vriska's body in the transportalizer room!" She says.

"SHIT!" I think. "I didn't even think about how everyone would react to her dying."

"You haven't been answering anyone's attempts at talking to you either, we were starting to think you were dead too!" She says, coming even closer until she was probably standing not two feet away from me. I try to discreetly back away from her. "Well I'm not, as you can plainly see." I say.

She ignores my poor jab at her sight and suddenly moves right up to me, she leans down and starts sniffing me, then jerks up and stares at me with a suspicous look."Karkat... why do I smell Vriskas blood on you?"

My bloodpusher stutters as I take a step back moving deeper into the hallway. "W-what are you talking about..." I shakily say back.

"Karkat. I can smell her blood on your sleeves. Now, why is it there?" She says. "Shit! How did I not think of that?!" I think as I take another step backwards. "Shit! Shit! Shit! I need to get away from here!" Terezi, apparently tired of waiting for a reply, quickly steps over to me and grabs one of my sleeves, trying to pull me towards her.

My vision goes red and hazy, and I feel my survival instincts take over as I push her away from me and draw my sickles, while bearing my fangs at them. Nepeta's eyes widen as Terezi steps back and pulls her cane blades apart. "Karkat put your sickles down before I detain you." Terezi says bearing her fangs back at me. "Like HELL I'll put these down and let you kill me!" I think as I tighten my grip on the handles and sink into my proper fighting stance. "Karkat purrlease put them down we just want to-" Nepeta starts to say.

"NO!" I roar and lunge forward at them with a upward slash, barely missing Terezi's ear, cutting a few strands of hair. I quickly swing again with a horizontal swipe, she pulls up one of her blades, blocking the attack. "Karkat stop!" Terezi says, while twisting her blade, trying to disarm me. I don't reply. I pull the blade back while swinging the other at her arm hoping to weaken her, but she blocks it with the other half of her cane blade.

"KARKAT PLEASE STOP!" Nepeta says from my right. I snarl loudly and push her blade to the side with my sickle, as I swing the other in a upward slash. She jumps back, creating distance and I hear the sound of blades sliding out of their sheaths.

Suddenly feeling Nepeta's presence behind me I let my full instincts control me and spun around faster then either of them can track while I switched my grip on my left sickle downward. I lunge, thrusting the sickles tip straight towards her, the blade sinking deeply into her chest. There's a thick squelching noise as I jerk the blade up before quickly ripping it out, olive blood splattering on the floor.

"NO!" Terezi screams behind me. I turn back to her in time to see her swinging one of her blades towards my face, I quickly jerked back, avoiding her attack, then moving back a few steps to create some distance. I feel a sting on my right cheek where the blade nicked me. She gasps in surprise just before I launch at her, swinging both of my sickles at her neck. She pulls up her own weapons to defend herself. She succeeds in blocking the left sickle but doesn't move fast enough to stop the right. I watch her eyes widen behind her bright, red glasses and drop the cane in her right hand to clutch her throat in a vain attempt to stop the blood gushing from her open windpipe. For a long moment she just stares at me with betrayal and confusion covering her face, then she slowly exhales the remaining air from her lunges, sending a mouthful of her blood bubbling out from between her lips with a wet gurgle, before collapsing to her knees and falling over onto her side.

I slowly kneel down in front of her the red haze leaves my vision, leaving me feeling empty and tired. Without really thinking about what I'm doing I reach forward, tilting her face up, and lean down to give a goodbye kiss to my now dead flushcrush.

I stand and return my sickles into my strife specibus before walking away without another thought. I keep my mind blank as I once again wander through to meteors halls, only staying aware enough to keep from walking into any walls. I'm suddenly knocked back into consciousness when I hear and feel the crunch of something breaking under my foot. Looking down I see glass covering the floor, glancing around I see a broken tube container not far from me. I'm about to move on, deciding there's no reason to be here any longer, when I catch a flicker of movement out of the corner of my eye. I jerk around, thinking it's one of my friends, only to come face to face with myself.

I stare uncomprehending for a moment before it clicks in my thinkpan that I'm looking at a mirror. I blink and turn around to properly face my reflection, slowly taking note of the changes that have happened since the last time I had a chance to see myself.

The first thing notice is the blood. The fact that my shirt is black doesn't change the fact that I can see the cerulean blood covering my sleeves all the way up to my elbows, or the olive blood splattered on my left pants leg. I idly notice that there are a few spots of indigo blood on the toes of my shoes before examining my face, the first thing that catches my attention is the slash on my cheek, I watch as a bead of blood rolls down my face along side another trail that seems to already be crusting over. I turn my focus away from the nauseating color, seeing a smear of teal on my mouth I feel a corner of my mouth briefly twitch upwards, before looking at my eyes. I immediately notice that the corneas have changed from their usual yellow to a burnt orange color. I somewhat remember reading something online about trolls corneas changing colors when they go insane but that can't be true...

I was just defending myself...

I mean they would have killed me if they knew...

Well..Terezi was going to kill me for killing Vriska...

Wait...

I killed Nepeta, Terezi, Vriska and Gamzee...

Blood or not...

The others are going to kill me...

I watch my eyes turn red.

I don't want to die...


	3. Chapter 3

guardianDraconic

Be the demented mutant ==

I will NOT let them kill me...

I feel the pinpricks of pain as my claws dig into the palms of my hands.

I've fought through to much shit in my life to die here...

I cock my fist back, beside my head.

If the only way I can live now is to kill everyone else on this hellhole...

I stare back at the grey and red eyes of the stranger in front of me.

Then so fucking be it.

The mirror shatters apart as my fist makes contact with it, the shards clinking on the floor in a thrumming storm of sound. I pull my fist back to my side and a still silence overcomes the area, like the halls are waiting in anticipation for someone else's blood to be spilled. I carelessly sit on the glass covered floor and take a deep breath, before slowly thinking back to each death. Everyone obviously knows about Vriska already, but aside from Terezi I don't think there's anyone who would try to get revenge for her death. Deep breath. I bare my teeth in a grimace. Equius on the other hand is going to rip me limb from fucking limb if he finds out about Nepeta, I'll just have to catch him by surprise then. Deep breath. Terezi was close to Aradia and Tavros when they all FLARPed together but I don't know if they still ar- wait.

I suddenly remember what Gamzee said when he was leading me around, how him and Tavros had been talking about my blood. Tavros guessed it was special, right? What if...

I feel my remaining sanity leave me as a fear inducing thought replaced it:

Vriska and Tavros are, or were, though one-sidedly, pretty damn close. What if she told him as a way to one up him? What if he had decided to use it against her by getting at me with whatever torturous death he could think of first, and convinced Gamzee to come find me and lead me there?! And since Gamzee hasn't returned he's probably getting ready to tell everyone!

Quickly scrambling to my feet I sprint out into the halls, looking for anything I can recognize to get a guess of where I am in this shitty lab. Picking a random hall, I start running, looking into any rooms I can while keeping this pace. The longer I continue blindly running through the seemingly endless halls the more desperate, scared and pissed I get.

Damn it! What if he's already told everyone?! They could already be hunting me so they can slaughter my stupid, mutant ass!

Slowing down as the hallway came to a four-way intersection, I breathe in harsh pants as I look down each hall, trying to determine which hall would be the quickest way to get me back to somewhere familiar.

Finally snarling loudly to myself, I start down the hall to my right while continuing to grow more and more frustrated at every thought spinning around in my head. I feel the endless cycle of emotion eat away at any 'real' thoughts I still have like a fucking parasite, just feeding off of each thought and using them as fuel for this seemingly everlasting loop of fear, anger and desperation. The fear that I might be walking straight into my death turns to anger at myself for believing I could actually hide my disgusting blood from anyone on this fucking rock which then changes to desperation to keep anyone from knowing at any costs which just makes me move faster causing me to become fearful as they continue the cycle all over again.

I suddenly see a flash of bright purple out of the corner of my vision as I nearly sprint past a random doorway. Skidding to a stop I turn around and press myself against the wall, while cautiously moving forward, my previous rush forgotten in a sudden shock of paranoia to not be seen. Leaning towards the door frame I turn head to the left and tilt my chin down slightly, so I'm looking over the bridge of my cartilage nub into the room. At first glance the room seems completely empty, machines with unknown purposes lining the walls, only a few multicolored lights from said machines break through the thick darkness filling the room, I lean a little further forward, positive I saw something in here. There.

By the back left corner of the room stands a purple hoofbeast-like Fiduspawn.

Not quite believing my luck, I step into the doorframe as I uncaptchalogue one of my sickles, I quietly shuffle to my right so I'm positioned in the opposite corner as the Fiduspawn, holding the sickle across my body at the ready, I try to decide where would be the best spot to hit.

Sickles are already a tricky weapon to use, the curved blade makes it impossible to just swing in any direction and hope you get a hit, you have to fight at a close enough range that you can hook the inner curve on your enemy and twist, while for any straight stabs you have to change your grip entirely. Throwing them on the other hand is an entirely different challenge. Swinging my elbow up as I jerk my wrist sharply, the blade goes spinning, the tip catching on the Fiduspawns back flank causing it to give a startled whinny and run from the room. I immediately follow it out, scooping up the sickle as it falls loose. It races down the halls, turning down side corridors, going up and down stairs, all the while I stay just a few paces behind it. Before we had started the game Tavros had complained about his Fiduspawn running back to him when every they were injured or scared by something. Even if said thing was following them.

The Fiduspawn dashes through a doorway, I dart after it expecting it to lead to another corridor but instead stop short and grab the doorway to keep myself from flying into the room. Tavros sits in his four wheeled device, facing away from the rooms entrance, typing away at his husktop at the far end of the room. He jumps, startled, when the Fiduspawn comes up behind him, stomping the ground and braying nervously. He twists slightly as the hoofbeast moves in front of him, then places his hand on it's head.

"Hey Horsaroni, what's wrong?" He asks his pet, while the retarded thing continued moving in place.

"Shoosh Horsaroni, calm down. Now, wha- Aah!" He says as he sees the cut on it's flank. He quickly typed something on his husktop before setting it aside and moving to examine the wound.

I stand frozen in the doorway as fear sinks it's familiar claws into me again, turning my mutant blood to ice in my veins. There's a memo open on his husktop. No...fuck, no! I'm to late, no!

"Karkat? Is that you?" Tarvos asks while turning his four-wheeled device to face me. "How did you get he-"

"Have you already told them!?" I snarl, interrupting him.

"Uum, what?" Tavros blinks, his fucking pet stares at me from over his shoulder while stomping it's hoof harshly.

I all but scream at him. "Oh, don't play dumb! You know exactly what I'm talking about! I won't fall for your cowardish fucking weakling act!"

"Wha? Karkat I honestly have no idea what you're talking about a-and you're starting to make me really uncomfortable..." The idiot manages to stutter out. "Lets just, uh, calm dow-Horsaroni!?" He shouts the last part as the Fiduspawn charges at me, braying loudly. I jump at a forward angle, swiping at it's neck with the sickle still clenched in my left hand. I barely feel any resistance as the blade cuts through the veins on the side of the beast's neck, it stumbles and thumps to the ground behind me with a wheezy whine. I bear my fangs and continue running as Tavros scrambles to roll his four wheeled device backwards and retrieve the lance resting against the wall behind him. I swing with a wide horizontal swipe only for it to stop with a loud clang, as Tavros block it with his barely retrieved lance.

He stares at me, wide eyed, and tries to stutter something out."W-why are yo-"

I yank the sickle back with a snarl and move to the right to try and get inside his guard, I wildly swing with a right downward angle, hoping to hit his shoulder, but he brings the lance up again. The lances angle causes the sickle to deflect off it and wedge it's self into one of his devices wheels. Fuck! Of all things?!

Tavros switches his attention away from me for a moment, yanking at the sickle to try and remove it, and I take to opening to tackle him. The four wheeled device falls backwards as we tumble over it, the both of us slamming into the wall behind it. Tavros shakes his head, almost hitting me with one of his horns, I quickly twist his shoulders and slam my one of my knees into his back, pinning his upper body to the wall. Tavros flails his arms as I grab his stupidly big horns and lean back, pulling his head with me, then shoving my arms forward, banging his forehead against the steel wall, over and over.

Bang! Bang! A wet, brown splatter gradually appears on the wall. Bang! Crack! He finally stops moving.

Standing up, I turn around and go to retrieve my sickle from the wheel it's wedged in. Grabbing the handle I pull and wiggle it a bit before it pulls out. Recaptchaloging it, I walk around the upturned four wheeled device to the forgotten husktop lying to the side. Turning it to face me, I scan over the still open memo.

…

GA: Equius, Did Nepeta Happen To Tell You Where Her And Terezi Went For They're Search?

CT: D → No, she did not.

…

CC: You don't t)(ink everyone else )(as been killed too, do you?

TA: iit'2 po22iible

…

CA: Kar mentioned a bit of howw to get to his respite block once

CA: I could try findin it

What?

TA: ii could rewiire the tran2portaliizer2 two let any one through

GA: It Will Be A Good Place To Start, With Any Luck Nepeta And Terezi May Be With Him.

CC: I'll come too! I want to make shore our friends are alright! 38(

CA: Lets go then

CA: Tav you and Gamz gonna meet up wwith us?

GA: Tavros?

Those bulgesucking bastards! Of course, it makes perfect sense Eridan and his seadweller hierarchy mind would lunge for the chance to kill a mutant! But to say it as if they're worried for me!? AS IF THEY'RE STILL MY FRIENDS!

Making a growling, feral shout, I launch to my feet and charge out of the room, faintly remembering the twists and turns that led me here, I retrace my path down the long dark corridors that fill the labs.

I run through the twisting maze of halls, passing through rooms that some time previously held a important moment in my mind, now are just places to pass through for me to reach my current goal.

Time continues to move oddly within my crumbling mind, barely noticing as my foot lands on Nepeta's back, not taking a second glance as I splash through the puddle of Gamzee's blood, the only thing that matters now is ensuring my survival.

Reaching the turn that leads to the hall my respite block is located, I uncaptchalogue my sickle as I come around the corner in time to see Feferi enter my respite block with Eridan just a few paces behind her. My muscles tighten into knots and I sprint forward, taking the opportunity to kill him before he can see me and make the first attack with his rifle.

Time seems to slow down a moment before my sickle makes contact with the back of his neck, as within some cold, destroyed corner of my thinkpan a tiny piece of sanity that managed to survive the mass slaughter I put upon my mind earlier asks the remainder of my deranged mind why I'm KILLING all of my friends?!

As the thought disappears, time speeds back up and my sickle continues it's path, slicing through the seadwellers neck, clacking against his vertebra within his skin, tearing the gills on the side of his neck, finally slicing through his jugular and splitting a gory line between his head and body.

The loud thud and splatter of his body hitting the metal floor and spilling his purple blood all over the doorway is followed seconds later by his head landing a ways into the room, the noises causes Feferi to spin around. She shrieks as she looks at Eridan's decapitated head, which lays close to her feet, before stepping back and uncaptchaloging her trident and looking at the doorway to see his headless body sprawled on the floor. There's a moment of silence as she finally looks at me, her mouth opens and closes a few times.

"Heh, she must have been hoping for him to do most of the fighting!" I sneer at the thought while walking into the room.

Suddenly Feferi rushes forward, jabbing the trident at my mid-section. I twist away while grabbing the pole of the tridant in my free hand, then swipe at her with my sickle. She ducks under it, then does some push pull move so the pole whacks into my side, momentarily throwing me off balance. Yanking the trident up, she whacks my sickle out of my hand, one of the prongs scratching my palm in the process. I snarl and grab the weapon's pole with both hands and harshly push forward, trying to pin her against something to gain the upper hand again.

"Karkat stop! What ever you've thought up to make you like this is not true!" Feferi says. "Think rationally! I know you can fight this!"

Making a feral snarl I kick at her legs then shove the pole into her chest, knocking her onto her back. I drop on top of her, my right knee digging into her stomach while my left rest on the ground to keep my balance, I drive my weight down, using the pole to crush her throat.

"CAN'T KEEP UP THE FUCKING CARING FRIEND ACT NOW CAN YOU?!" I roar at her as she gags and struggles.

Pushing down harder, I force a number of the veins in her neck to close from the pressure, her thick gray skin shows a slight fuchsia tint as her blood gets steadily trapped in her head. Her struggling gets weaker the longer she goes without air, isn't that 'ironic'?

A trail of blood pours from her cartilage nub as her ganderbulbes and fins swell with the excess blood rushing to her head.

When she finally falls limp if looks as if someone had given her certain body parts five times to big for her face, her ganderbulbes are practically popping out of their sockets, her sight covers wouldn't have the slightest chance at covering them. A stream of blood trails down the side of her face to her fins which have become pink and stiff from the blood stretching the skin to tight. Even her lick slab is poking out just past her lips, looking similar to a pink, slime covered water balloon.

Slowly getting to my feet, I feel my legs ache with soreness as the excessive amount of running I had done earlier start to take effect, moving across the room to retrieve my fallen weapon I empty my sylladex of the useless crap I had been carrying around. Thank gog my past self gave in and switched to a basic modus.

Putting the sickle away I go over to the chest I put in the corner of the room, seeing as it would be useless to keep them just lying all over the room, where I could trip or cut myself on them, I had put all of the sickles I had made through out the game in a chest to be safe.

While I captchalogue anything that might be useful later, I start to plan, me, Sollux, Kanaya, Aradia and Equius are the only one left. Kanaya's naturally smart and very strong when she's pushed to fight.

I KNOW Sollux is aware of what's going on, he's gone on enough rants about hearing the voices of the imminently deceased, I'm sure he's heard each of the ones I've fought long ago!

Aradia will be tough, Equius made her body to be near indestructible, not to mention her time powers.

And Equius will be no easier, Nepeta's been 'missing' for about two hours now, so he's already going to be at the end of his temper.

Rapidly clicking in irritation, I kick Feferi's trident across the room, no matter who I go after first I'm going to have to surprise them, then ollie out fast. How am I going to sneak close enough to attack them without them noticing?

Running a hand through my hair my head rolls back and I glance at the ceiling. Metal. Metal. Grate. Met- I yank my gaze back to the metal grate in the ceiling, just a couple inches from the back wall.

Air vents. Hell yes.

Moving the now empty chest to the back wall I flip it onto it's side before stacking some other miscellaneous items on top.

"If anything this will at least be a good place to hide for awhile." I think as I climb on top of the tower of junk, uncaptchaloging a black sickle I wedge the tip into the indent on the screw and start twisting it loose. Repeating this process until each screw has fallen loose I watch the grate clatter to the floor before recaptchaloging the sickle and grabbing the inside edges to pull myself in.

Kicking against the wall a bit to get my lower body in I start crawling on my hands and knees through the dark steel tunnels.

As I crawl deeper color seems to completely vanish making me notice a red haze around my field of vision. Has it been there the whole time? Could my ganderbulbes be bleeding without me feeling any pain? I don't remember this being here before.

Wait a second...

This was the haze I kept seeing during each fight...

I wonder if it means anything?

Whatever, I have more important things to be focusing on.


End file.
